To her, To him
by Marianne Flash
Summary: To her, he will always be the boy with the smile. To him, she will always be the girl with the warm eyes.


To her, he will always be the boy with the smile.

For the little girl, Jack will always be her savior boy with the bright smile, who offered his life as freely, as he had given up candy.

But that's yesterday's news, and yesterday's death. The ends will justify all ends. Jack would've had to go at one point or another. He was too selfless.

And even as she tells herself that, she wonders… what kind of a boy jack was, to have given up all he had to his little sister.

Hadn't he promised her, so long ago, to keep her safe from harm? To be with her? Then again… he'd made so many promises.

The boy with the tricks and smiles had to go. Already, she'd lost him upon being saved. He had nothing for her now. Perhaps he'd never had anything for her.

Jack Overland Frost. Hands covered with white snow balls. Hands colored blue for the frozen lake where he had drowned.

Jack Overland Frost. The ends will justify all means.

Jack Overland Frost. The boy with the chocolate warm eyes. The boy with the chestnut hair. The boy who was and would forever be her brother and savior.

* * *

_"Be careful Jackson, take care of your sister, okay?"_

_"Yeah Mom," I reassure my mother as my little sister excitedly tugs at my shirt._

_"And Jackson," I turn around. "I love you both," she smiles sweetly._

_"Love you too," I call back chasing after my little sister as she skips across the snow humming happily. Her long chestnut brown hair jumping up and down with her every single move she spins around as she faces the other direction. I quickly take the other path to the lake, hiding behind a tree waiting for her to come._

_"Boo!"_

_"AHH!" she screamed._

_I chuckled, quietly as I could then, she whirls around pouting "Jack!" she whined._

_"What? C'mon that was funny." I laughed._

_"No it wasn't, it's not funny!" she screams._

_"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, truce?" I ask._

_"Fine, only if you help my skate, okay?"_

_"Deal, let's go skating,"_

_She slips on her ice skates, I decide not to use my own and stand along the frozen lake, as She waits for me to teach her to skate. "Ready?" I ask._

_"Ready," she said._

_I pull her across the lake to the near center of it. "Okay, you go like this," I say as I skate across, "Left to right, left to right," I stop and go back to her "Your turn," pointing to her feet._

_"Okay," and she starts to skate, i hear the crack of the ice. I froze so did Pippa._

_"JACK!" she screamed. "I'm scared," she whimpers._

_"Listen, you're going to be alright," I consul her. "Instead, we're going to have fun, a game, like hopscotch, like the one we play everyday, C'mon"_

_"No, I won't," she pleads "You always play tricks," she mumbles._

_"This time it won't be a trick, see" I say as I jump "One," I jump again "Two," I jump one last time and stumble a bit, I give her a devilish smile "Three. Your turn."_

_"You're gonna be okay, believe in me," I say reaching both my hands up._

_"Promise?" she asks_

_"Promise." I say giving her a reassuring smile._

_"One," she jumps, the loud crack making her to jump "Two," she jumps again. I reach for my staff "Three," one last jump I pull her with my staff, the she switches places with me._

_"Jack, you did it!" she happily calls. I smile at her "C'mon, you didn't tru-"__I hear the crack of the ice. I slip through then everything went black._

_"JACK!"_

* * *

To him, she will always be the girl with the warm eyes.

For the simple fun-loving boy, she will always be his little sister, whom he had given up his life for as freely, as he would hand her the warm candies.

But, that was 300 years ago, it's the past he cannot erase. He knew he would die, one way or another, he never realized it would be too soon.

Even as he tells himself over and over, he wonders...what had happened to her, did she miss him? Did his family mourn?

Hadn't Jack promised her, so very long before, to keep her safe from harm? To be with her? Then, maybe he had made so many that he may not be able to fulfill.

He had to go. Already, he had said goodbye to her when he died. He was nothing to her, just a sleeping soul, locked away. Perhaps, but he was content that his sister was saved.

Little Koala, as he would call her, for her large warm brown eyes.

Little skater, for her talent in skating.

Purple miss, as his well adored sister loved that color, and had refused to wear anything of any other color but purple.

* * *

_I wasn't sure what I had felt after Jack had died. Anger? Frustration? Sadness? Grief? Torment? Guilt? Hurt? I would never know, and I never will. _

* * *

I wanted to see my sister again, the girl I had left behind. But, I knew that wasn't possible.

* * *

_Why did I do that, because of me Jack is dead..._

* * *

Would she have saw me if I had my memories...

* * *

_Maybe if I hadn't want skating..._

* * *

Only if I had my memories...

* * *

_Jack would still be here and alive..._

* * *

I wouldn't be alone all this time...

* * *

_Jack would live instead of me..._

* * *

I would remember everything...

* * *

**A/N: This is a cute one-shot about jack and his sister. It's about how I think Jack felt post movie about his sister and how his little sister felt about his brother death. If you have any questions.**


End file.
